Stupid Cat
by xXAryonnaXx
Summary: A drunken night of partying leaves Kyo and Yuki tangled up in bed together. Strange thing is, neither of them seem to mind... AU, Yaoi


It wasn't supposed to be like this.

They were supposed to hate one another. Isn't that why they had been fighting all this time? So how did the silver haired boy come to lie in his arms in such a state of vulnerability?

Their legs were intertwined, heat radiating from their naked bodies. The orange haired boy raised an arm behind his head, turning his gaze to stare outside the window. One hand still rested around the smaller male's shoulders, lazily draping over the edge of his shoulder.

He stared out the window, listening to the silver haired male's breathing.

_What the hell?_ He thought, gritting his teeth.

He found himself having a sudden urge for a cigarette. Rising up to a sitting position, he reached over, grabbing his pants from the wooden bedroom floor. It took him only five seconds to locate the pack of cigarettes and light one. He inhaled deeply, holding the smoke in for a moment before releasing it through his nose.

_What the hell?__!_

The silver haired boy stirred in his lap.

"Don't smoke in my house, you stupid cat," he growled.

Purple eyes open to meet the orange haired male's gaze. With a delicate precision the silver haired male reached up, slapping away the cigarette.

"What the hell?" the cat shouted in response, glaring at the other male. "I thought you had changed! What was that last night? Just another one of your games? You know what, I don't even wanna hear your mouth right now."

He moved to leave the bed, throwing off the covers in a burst of anger. Small hands reached out, wrapping around the orange haired male's waist. The soft flesh of the silver haired male's face pressed into his back.

"You don't have to get so angry, you stupid cat," the silver haired boy murmured softly.

"You know my name, Yuki. So stop calling me 'stupid cat.'"

Yuki opened his mouth to respond only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yuki! Kyo!"

The two look at one another, mutual looks of annoyance donning their faces.

Shigure had arrived.

"Come on! Let me in you two! I brought you a visitor!" he shouted enthusiastically from the opposite side of the door.

Yuki sighed, releasing his grip on Kyo and sliding from the bed.

"Well don't just stand there, stupid cat," Yuki said, noticing Kyo's idleness. "Get dressed."

Kyo glared at his back as he left, shouting angrily, "I told you not to call me that!"

Grumbling, he pulled on his pants and a shirt, leaving the bedroom.

"Kyo! Open the door, Kyo!"

"Alright already! You're too loud!"

He grabbed the handle of the door, ripping it open and pulling it off the hinges.

"That was too much force, stupid cat," Yuki remarks from behind.

"Don't you think I know that?" Kyo growls in response.

"It's good to see the two of you haven't changed."

The duo turn to smile at the girl standing beside Shigure in the doorway.

"How are you today, Miss Honda?"

Kyo rolled his eyes at the sweetness that had entered Yuki's voice.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," Tohru replied brightly.

She cast a nervous sideways glance at Kyo. "And you, Kyo? How have you been?" The timid tone of her voice threw Kyo off.

_Why did she suddenly seem to shy around him?_ He couldn't understand it.

"I've been fine, I guess," he responded dryly, reaching up to scratch the back on his head.

"That's wonderful news." She offered him a smile, dots of pink coating her cheeks.

"It's just average," he combated.

A fist connected with the back to the orange male's head, nearly knocking him to the floor.

"Don't listen to him, Miss Honda. Stupid cats like him don't know when to keep their mouths shut."

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Kyo shouted at him, but to no avail. He was already walking down the hallway, his hand on the small of Tohru's back to guide her, conversing freely.

"Lover's quarrel, Kyo?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Just shut up, Shigure."

The orange haired boy turned, making his way toward the door. He paused only momentarily to pick up a brown gym bag slung against the wall in the hallway.

"Where are you off to now, Kyo?" Shigure called after him.

"Out," he responded, irritably slamming the door behind him.

He threw the bag over his shoulder, clutching the strap tightly.

_Who needed a worthless guy like that anyway?_ He rationalized, glaring down at the road.

_You do._ He pushed down the small voice in the back of his head.

The familiar musk of sweat and blood filled his nostrils as he enters the gym. Nearly everyone in the gym shouted his name or some form of greeting upon his entrance. He was the number two lightweight mixed martial arts fighter in the lightweight class after all.

_Second only to that damn rat,_ he thought bitterly.

He gripped the strap on his backpack harder, marching into the locker room to change.

"Oh, hey, Kyo."

Kyo turned his head to the disinterested voice saying his name. "Don't sound so disappointed because I'm not your precious Yuki, Haru."

The white and black haired boy shrugged indifferently, watching as Kyo pulls off his shirt.

"You've got a nice body Kyo. I can see why Yuki likes you."

A blush coated Kyo's entire face in red. "What are you going on about, Haru? That damn Yuki hates me. And I hate him."

Haru raised an eyebrow in question, otherwise remaining silent.

"What are you doing here anyway, Haru? You're not scheduled to practice today."

"Neither are you," Haru retorted, still watching Kyo, who was currently bandaging his arms.

Kyo glared at the younger male, picking up his gloves from his bag currently on the floor.

"Nice talking to you," he grumbled, sarcasm dripping from every word.

He turned on his heel, leaving Haru behind.

"You should really try to work things out with Yuki, Kyo. Or else I may steal him," Haru called after him, almost disinterestedly.

Kyo paused in his movements for a moment, mulling over his comment before shrugging it off. "Whatever. As if I care about that damn Yuki anyway."

To that, Haru said nothing.

Kyo made his way from the locker room to one of the training areas surrounding the ring. If nothing else, punching the bag silly allowed him to clear his mind for a while.

He stretched out quickly before aligning himself in front of the body bag.

_Jab, cross, hook. Jab, cross, hook._

He repeated the words in his head as he executed the motions on the bag, putting more force into his swing with each punch.

Jab.

_What was that damn Yuki thinking anyway? He was the one who came onto me last night._ Cross.

_Or did I come on to him? I knew I shouldn't have drank so much._

Hook.

_But this is still that damn rat's fault! He didn't have to treat me like that this morning. He didn't have to treat me as if I were an annoyance_!

He threw a final jab at the bag, nearly knocking it off the chain suspending it.

"Feeling a little conflicted, Kyo?"

The bag pushed back at the orange haired male slightly, coming to a stop.

"Shut up, Hitori."

He threw another combination at the bag this time, using more force now that he had a solid surface to hit.

_Jab, cross,__ hook, side kick_.

"Raise your arm, Kyo. You're final hook is slack."

Jab.

_It's not fair. _

Cross.

_It's not fair that I'm the only one feeling like this! _

Hook.

_It's not fair that damn Yuki doesn't even realize! _

Side kick.

_I hate that damn rat! _

He finished the last combination, hitting the bag as hard as possible. He reached up, breathing heavily and wiped the sweat from his brow on his arm.

Hitori watched him precariously during his onslaught of punches and kicks.

"Let's go, Kyo. You and I in the ring." He placed a hand firmly on the younger male's back, pushing him forward.

Kyo shrugged him off, moving ahead of him into the ring.

"Kyo."

He turned, looking over to spot Tohru standing in the corner of the ring.

She held up a water bottle, smiling slightly.

Kyo sauntered over, smiling at the young female. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

Her smile only widens, pink dotting her cheeks. "Oh, but I wanted to! It was no trouble, really, Kyo!"

He took the bottle from her, bringing it to his lips to take a sip.

"So how's your day been, Kyo?" she asked, sincere in her curiosity.

"Oh, alright, I guess. What about you, Tohru?"

She smiled at him, diving into a long narration about the events of her day.

He watched the younger female as she talked to him, only listening to about half of what she said.

_Tohru's cute,_ he found himself thinking. _It couldn't hurt to ask her out could it? _Afterall, it wasn't as if he was opposed to being with a woman._ It'd teach that damn rat a lesson at least_.

"Hey, Tohru," he said, interrupting her absentminded babbling.

"Oh, yes, Kyo? Did you need something?"

"Let's go out."

She stared at him, eyes unblinking. Finally, "You mean and me and Yuki go out together like we used to. That's a wonderful idea, Kyo! We'll have to talk to Yuki—"

"I don't want to invite that damn Yuki!" he shouted, gritting his teeth.

A blush crept on her face at his words.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

He sighed, reaching back to run a hand through his air. "You don't have to apologize. Look, I just want it to be us, okay? After, it's that how dates are supposed to go or something?"

She froze, staring at him.

"What?" he asked

She turned her head again, blushing furiously. "Oh, it's nothing…I'd love to go out with you, Kyo."

He handed her back the bottle, a small smile tilting up the corners of his lips. "I'll be by tomorrow at seven."

She smiled brightly at him in response, flitting away in the next moment.

"You're playing with fire, Kyo," Hitori commented from behind.

"Shut it, Hitori." The orange haired male turned, throwing his fist into Hitori's gloved palm.

* * *

><p>"It's about time you got home, you stupid cat."<p>

Kyo ignored the silver haired boy, kicking off his shoes. He began to make his way to his room when Yuki appeared in the doorway, staring at him curiously.

"What's wrong with you?"

Again, the other male ignored the question, going up the stairway instead.

"Where are you going, Kyo? Dinner's ready," Yuki said, his tone slightly softer.

"I've gotta get ready for my date tomorrow," Kyo replied finally before disappearing around the corner.

The silver haired boy stood there, dumbstruck.

_He's got a date tomorrow? What!_

He turned, mechanically walking back to the stove.

_Did that really mean nothing to him?__ Does he really hate me that much?_

Yuki picked up the spoon with a numb hand, staring down into the pot of soup with a blank stare.

_Does that mean things will go back to the way they were?_

He lifted his forearm, stifling a cough in it.

_No! I don't want that! I can't handle that!_

Another cough.

The gleam from a nearby photo caught his eye. It was a photo of him and Kyo from a tournament last year. Kyo had his arm casually slung around the silver haired boy's shoulders, his heading, while still facing the camera, was slightly inclined towards the other male.

A silver medal hung around the orange haired boy's neck, and a gold one around his own. Both of their lips were upturned in friendly smiles for the camera.

He picked up the frame, holding it gingerly in his hands.

He squeezed it, lightly at first, but then harder. The glass frame shattered, pieces falling to the floor, some cutting open his hands in the process.

He stared down at the blood, reminded of the thousands of times he had seen Kyo's blood on his hands as a result of their spars.

_Mixed martial arts i__s not a sport for the faint of heart,_ he'd been told.

He reached down, shutting off the stove.

In the next moment he was in the living room, phone raised to his ear and ringing.

"Hello, Ayame."

"How many times have I told you to call me 'brother,' my sweet Yuki?" Ayame replied, sounding hurt from Yuki's use of his name.

"Brother, I quit."

There is a pause. "I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand. I quit. I'm done fighting. Find someone else." And with that he placed the receiver back on the hook.

_I meant what I said,_ he kept telling himself as he made his way up the stairs in a haze.

He managed to make it to his room before another fit of coughs overtook him.

He collapsed to the floor, coughing into his sleeve and fighting for his breathe once he finished. He gripped his arms around his waist, shivering violently.

Forcing himself to his feet, he slumped over to the bed, crawling under the covers and wrapping himself in them.

"Stupid cat," he murmured, before falling into a listless sleep.

* * *

><p>She was waiting for him at the door when he arrived.<p>

She stood there, leaning against the door in a pretty, cream-colored dress with pink flowers adorning it.

Her long brown haired flowed freely behind her back, having been let down from its usual ponytail.

"You look nice," he commented, smiling softly at her.

She blushed in response, looking downward. "Thank you, Kyo."

He nodded towards the road.

"Let's get going."

They walked to the nearby aquarium first, neither of them brave enough to attempt conversation along the way. He paid for her ticket when they arrived, leading her inside.

Kyo could tell the younger girl loved aquariums by the way her eyes lit up when they entered the underground walkway. He watched her for a while as she walked in front of him, eyes scanning over the scene in amazement.

_She really is cute,_ he thought.

He found his eyes wander to her dangling hand, suddenly finding himself wanting to take it.

He reached out, grasping her hand, half expecting her to pull away.

But she didn't. Instead, she closed her hand tightly around his, smiling back at him.

Thus, for a while, that damn rat slipped from him mind.

They walked back home from their date at a leisurely pace, much more amiable now.

Her hand felt soft and warm in his palm, like a heated glove. They hadn't stopped holding hands since the aquarium.

She was in the middle of telling him about work when his phone rang loudly in his pocket.

He apologized, pulling his phone from his pocket and answering it.

"Hello."

"Kyo, are you busy?"

"Yeah. What's wrong, Ayame?"

"It's Yuki. He called me last night to say he was quitting the gym."

"He what!" Kyo shouted, nearly dropping the phone.

"I know. Naturally, I was worried about my dear baby brother, so I went over there to check on him. However, he wouldn't answer the door, and he threw a shoe at me!"

_That's because he hates you,_ Kyo thought.

He sighed heavily. "Ayame, I thought you were calling about something serious. If that damn Yuki wants to quit it's none of my business."

He was about to hang up before what Ayame said next stopped him in his tracks.

"But he didn't look well, Kyo! He's face was all flushed and he looked as if he couldn't breathe. You know how prone he is to sickness. I beg of you, go check on him!"

Kyo stood there, staring at the phone for a long time.

"Kyo, is something wrong with Yuki?" Tohru asked, snapping him from his trance.

He lifted the phone back up to his ear.

"Like I said, Ayame. That damn Yuki is none of my concern. Bye."

"But Kyo—"

He hung up on the older male, turning his attention back on Tohru. "Sorry about that. You were saying?"

"Go on, Kyo."

He stared at her, a blank look on his face.

"He's waiting for you."

He leaned forward, wrapping her into a hug. "Thank you."

She smiled, replying, "It was always him."

He released her, taking off at a dead run down the street.

He felt is heart pounding in his ears as he turned down their street. He quickly unlocked the front door, bursting through and flying up the stairs.

Yuki was groggily rising from his sleep when Kyo rushed inside, wrapping his arms around him.

"What are you doing, you stupid cat? Let go of me," the silver haired male hissed.

He didn't push him away though.

"I mean it, let go."

Yuki reached up, wrapping his arms around the other male.

"You catch my cold," Yuki murmured, leaning his head against Kyo's neck.

Kyo pulled back slightly.

"I don't care," he said simply, before leaning down and pressing his lips against Yuki's. They kissed one another fervently, apologizing this way for their actions.

"I love you, Kyo," the silver haired boy mumbled when they finally broke apart.

Kyo wrapped him in his arms, resting his head on top of the other's. "Yeah, yeah. I love you too, you damn Rat."

* * *

><p>"You hit like a girl," Yuki taunted, stepping back slightly to avoid another one of Kyo's blows.<p>

"Shut up, you damn rat!"

He threw a side kick at the male, aiming for his ribs. Yuki lifted his forearms to the side, blocking the blow.

"Same as always those two, like cat and mouse."

"You should really stop saying that, Shigure," Hitori advised. "That's that whole reason they started referring to one another as 'damn rat' and 'stupid Cat' in the first place."

Shigure shrugged, smiling all the same.

Hitori sighed, calling out the Kyo and Yuki. "That's enough, you two. Hit the showers."

Yuki left the ring first, Kyo following shortly behind him.

"I would've beaten you if Hitori hadn't stopped us," he shouts after the silver haired male.

"Do you ever stop, stupid Cat?"

"Stop calling me that!"

They entered into the locker room, still bickering.

Yuki pulled off his shirt, about to grab a towel from his locker when he felt Kyo's arms wrap around his waist. Teeth and lips met his neck, kissing and sucking seductively.

"What are you doing? Someone might hear," Yuki murmured, half moaning at the feel of Kyo's lips across his skin.

"There's no one here," Kyo growled back, flipping the silver haired male back against the lockers.

He jammed his knee in between his legs, pinning him there. Lips met lips, teeth knocking against one another in between gasps of breath.

"Do you love me," Kyo asked between gasped pants.

"Stupid Cat, of course."

Kyo smiled, leaning down to kiss his lover once more. _I love you too, you damn rat._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it! **

**This is a dedication oneshot to Alloreheartyaoi because they were awesome and wrote me a review! :)**

**This was my first time writing a Fruits Basket Fic, but I think I did characterization fairly well. Yes, I know I left out Lemon...but I may be persuaded to write it in if I get enough support.**

**If you liked this story, please check out my other fics. Twilights Angels will be updated as soon as I get some free time! **

**With love,**

**Ary**


End file.
